Love Transcends Death
by Kitsuma
Summary: The summary is inside not good at them i'm afraid pairings kagsxsess chroxrose rated m just in case


I do not own any of these shows I wish I did though.

"**Demon Language"**

"regular talk"

'thought'

(author being annoying)

I accept flames now because your trying to help me become a better writer and I know you actually read it.

Summary: Chrono, Rosette, and Satella had died four years ago. Azmaria has become a nun. Kagome has defeated Naraku. She has become a black elemental fox demon. Changing into the main elements and the sub. (elements think pokemon her form is like a giant eevee I will explain in story when time is right)

Chapter one: Revival and meetings with a ka-bloom

Azmaria was placing flowers on her friends graves she wore a nun's usual where her hat was blue covering up most of her snow white hair that flowed down in waves past her bottom. She wore brown gloves and her blue outfit had a gold cross on both the shoulders. She did not fire guns as she loved to just sing which would be enough to purify devils anyway. She had tears flow down her cheeks. She missed them dearly especially Rosette the one she thought of as sister. The one who gave her a Christmas, the one her showed her how to actually smile, the one who showed her to have fun. Rosette's face flashed in her mind her nun outfit swaying as she remembered the carnival where Chrono and her danced. Chrono…. The devil that served God the one that loved Rosette so much he would give her life for her. His outfit jumped up and down as he and Rosette tried to step on each others feet. His long purple hair that was in a braid flowed in unison with Rosette's yellow blond hair.

Azmaria smiled at the thought. Remington came behind her his short blond hair flowing in the short breeze. "It's been four years hasn't it?" inquired Remington. Azmaria just nodded her head. "Come Azmaria Sister Kate has requested your presence," continued Remington. Azmaria again nodded bowing down to place roses on Rosette's, Chrono's, and Satella's graves. When she was done she got up to follow Remington to the convent. The convent was like a big school with a courtyard that had a beautiful angel statue fountain. The white brick of the church and rooms for the nuns and priests. Azmaria walked into a building it was the one that had Sister Kate's office in it. She knocked and only entered when she heard Sister Kate say come in. "You called me?" Azmaria asked when she closed the door behind Remington. "Yes, Sister Azmaria I did the reason is I would like you to have a break. You have been so distant lately and I have a pretty good reason why," replied Sister Kate. Azmaria bowed her head, "I'm sorry Sister I'll snap out of it!" Azmaria quickly replied. Sister Kate closed her eyes tomorrow would be Sister Rosette's anniversary of her death as well as Chrono's and Satella's. "I know Sister but, I just can't let you besides I'm sure you would like all day tomorrow to…….," Azmaria looked down once more with tears in her eyes, "to mourn," continued Sister Kate.

Azmaria nodded after all Sister Kate was only looking out for her.

-With Kagome-

Kagome was laying on the floor of her temple she had built around Kikyo's grave on top of the hill near Kaede's hut. Kagome had been a demon for around four years now. Her black demon ears twitched at every sound. (her ears are like an eevee's so imagine that) Her long black fluffy tail twitched at her side. She was in her true form as she usually was which was just an animal form her snout on her paws as she soaked up sun. Her tail was tipped white. Kaede had long passed away of old age. Sango and Miroku were married living in Kaede's hut. Sango was a demonslayer who was wearing her kimono a based white with magenta spots on her right shoulder and tips of her sleeves. She wore a green skirt that went down to her ankles. Her brown hair was in a low ponytail her brown eyes glowed with weariness. Miroku was a monk with a black kimono and a purple toga covering it he kept his glove on the right hand though he no longer had the wind tunnel. He had violet eyes.

They both had a daughter named Sakura her pink hair in a high ponytail she wore a black kimono copying Kagome's except without the decorations. Sakura had brown eyes and looked like her mother. She followed Kagome everywhere and was busying herself with making strawberry rice balls Kagome's favorite food besides oden. When Sakura was done making the rice balls she put it in a basket and was about to go out the door. "Where do you think your going?" her father said gruffly. "Oh I'm going to give Kagome these rice balls I made!" Sakura replied excitedly Kagome was her hero. "Sakura leave her alone and go play with the village children," Sango said walking into the room. Sakura huffed and ran out the door going to Kagome's temple anyway. She ran up the stairs and saw Kagome laying on the floor of her temple and smiled Kagome's eyes were closed in relaxing Sakura new she would find Kagome here after all she thought Kagome rarely moved.

"KAGOME!" Sakura yelled running towards her. Kagome twitched her ears and looked up seeing Sakura run up to her with a basket in her hand with something that smelt good lurking inside. "Good morning Sakura,' Kagome said with a smile her brown eyes sparkling with excitement that never seemed to die out. "Good morning," Sakura replied back. Kagome sniffed the air, "Something smells delicious," Kagome said licking her lips. Sakura giggled, "Strawberry rice balls I made for you," Sakura replied. Kagome's eyes glowed as Sakura handed her the basket. Kagome took a rice ball from the basket with her mouth and tossed it in the air putting the whole rice ball in her mouth allowing her to chew it comfortably and she swallowed. "It was very good Sakura why don't we share this basket," Kagome offered and praised. Sakura nodded and took a rice ball nibbling at it. Her eyes glowed as she took bigger bites. "I really outdid myself this time!" Sakura busted out loud. Kagome only giggled quietly.

-With the Nuns-

Azmaria was about to walk out the door when a blue light enveloped her, Remington, and Sister Kate. Meanwhile at the graves Rosette's, Chrono's, and Satella's grave glowed a bright mystic blue. In Mary Magdalene's grave Aion's horns glowed a bright blue as well. All the glow sightings happened at the same time. When the light disappeared and everyone opened their eyes. They were in a forest. Azmaria's eyes glowed with happiness as she spotted people she longed to see. Rosette, Chrono, and Satella was standing before them. Rosette was touching herself all over, "I-I-I'm alive a-a-amazing!" Chrono and Satella were doing the same thing when another blue light did the same thing and Steiner(is that right?) was standing in front of them. Every practically passed out. Then glared at Aion who was also alive. "May I suggest something," asked Aion, "We are in a place we don't even know of might we work together?" The others glared and huddled in a circle, "I suggest we blast him to bits!" declared Rosette. The others sweat dropped still same Rosette. "We should just go ahead and team up with him then when we get home we can blow him to bits," suggested Chrono he added the blowing to bits for Rosette's sanity's sake. The others nodded. "Okay!" yelled Rosette stopping over toward Aion with anger evident in her footsteps, "We will team up for you however, the truce ends when we get home!" Rosette said holding her hand out. Aion nodded smirking shaking her hand.

They walked till they hit a village and saw a devil with large ears and had black fur carrying a child with pink hair with an angry expression trying to break free from the devil's grip with her mouth on her kimono. Rosette grabbed her gun till she noticed she didn't have it. Azmaria then gave Rosette her gun. She had been holding it for four years. Rosette smiled and grabbed the gun aiming at the creature firing. Crosses showed and disappeared with every shot but nothing affected the creature. Kagome put Sakura down and stared at the attackers she looked in their hearts and saw everything and noticed the one who fired misunderstood and saw they had allied themselves with their worst enemies till they found a way home. She chuckled. "Whats so damn funny devil!" yelled Rosette. Kagome laughed harder and Sakura finally understood laughing with Kagome. Rosette was just confused. "I believe we have had a misunderstanding Rosette Christopher. Rosette was even more confused how did this creature know her name she never told it. Kagome chuckled, "I will explain why Sakura was in my mouth she was being stubborn as usual we were just on our way to play with some of the village children." Rosette was still confused Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come to the temple and I will explain there," Kagome said annoyed. Thus this strange adventure has now started.

How did you like it? Please comment and I will try and have the minimum of 1,000 words not including summaries and stuff like that.


End file.
